Pleasure to meet you, Mr Riddle
by Little.StarBabe
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. Hermione Jean Potter never was one for something like marriage, but now, she'll be walking down the aisle. And at the end, there would be a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Pleasure to meet you, Mr Riddle

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redisibuted for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note: _I had this idea when I was attempting to draw a men's regency era outfit (it didn't go too well), but this idea appeared so I guess it wasn't completely wasteful XD Anyway, my mind came up with this and it demanded to be written.

Author's Note: This is going to be about as AU as AU can possibly be. So when there's characters that shouldn't be alive, but are, or characters that shouldn't be the same age as others but are, this is AU.

* * *

Chapter 1: 14 years ago...

It was raining heavily that day when they found her. A typical setting for a day that had been filled with despair. Not that they would ever know of course. She wouldn't tell them.

_~-0-~ _

_"James!" the wife said, after a moment. The carriage had stopped a while ago and her 3-year-old son was already asleep, his head resting on her lap. _

_"Yes dear?" the husband said, glancing up from the letter he was reading. _

_"Do you see that?" She pointed towards a figure huddled in one of the dark alleys. It looked like a young girl, probably the same age as her son. At first her husband didn't see the girl, but then he saw a small spark in the papers that were in front of her and then a small fire blazing. _

_"Did you see that, James?" his wife said, excitedly,"She just started a fire, and she looks like she's only Harry's age!" _

_Without saying anything, her husband got out of the carriage, went into the rain, and went towards the little girl. _

_"Hello," he said cautiously approaching her. Her eyes were filled with distrust and she edged away as he came closer. He didn't notice the blood on her dress. _

_"Where are your parents?" he asked. At the mention of her parents, she began crying._

_"Momma..." she cried, huddling into a ball. _

_He shuffled on his feet, not knowing what to do and then crouched down next to her. "Are you lost?" _

_She couldn't answer; her tears had made her mute. _

_He let out a sigh of defeat before picking her up and carrying her back to the carriage where his wife and son were. _

_"Oh, dear, is she hurt?" his wife fussed immediately. He handed the little girl over before moving his son to his side of the carriage so his wife could heal the little girl. _

_"James," she said suddenly, her voice grave, "There's blood on her dress..." _

_"What?" _

_His wife pointed to the stain, which appeared larger than it actually was due to the rain that had soaked in the dress._

_"Is she alright?" _

_"It's not her blood..."_

_Her husband gave her a worried look before looking towards the little girl. She had finally stopped crying and was sitting as far away from them as she could. _

_"What's your name?" _

_"Hermione..." _

_"How old are you, dear?" _

_"Four..." _

_"Where are your parents?" _

_"Gone..." _

_"Gone?" _

_"Gone," she repeated, pulling away when his wife reached for her._

_"We just want to help, sweetheart," she said softly. _

_"They're gone," the girl said, "Momma and Daddy are gone..." _

_"Where'd they go?" _

_"Gone..." _

_The wife and husband exchanged a look and then looked back towards the girl. They both mentally agreed to the same thing. _

_"I'm your mother's brother," the man finally said, "I'm your uncle. Do you remember me?" _

_"Momma didn't have a brother," she said. _

_"We never really talked," he replied calmly. _

_"She and your father wanted us to take care of you," the wife said kindly, "But when we went to your house you weren't there." _

_"I ran away..." _

_"We know, sweetie, so that's why your parents wanted us to take care of you," she said, "You didn't want to be with them so they wanted us to take care of you." _

_"But Momma and Daddy are gone..." _

_"Yes, and they left us to take care of you," the woman said, "Now we're your Momma and Daddy." _

_"I want my Momma and Daddy," she cried. _

_"And we're right here." The woman reached for the little girl again and this time she didn't move away. _

_Since the two were occupied with the girl, they didn't notice when their son woke up. _

_"Who's that?" he asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes, pointing towards the little girl. _

_"Your sister," the man said, "Hermione." _

_~-0-~_

Hermione woke up when Twinkles opened her door, coming in with her birthday breakfast-in-bed.

"Twinkles is sorry, Missus Hermy," the elf said, "Did Twinkles wake Missus Hermy?"

"No, don't worry about it, Twinkles," Hermione replied. She rolled over, groaning and reached for her wand. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 7, Missus Hermy," Twinkles said, "Missus Potter asked Twinkles to bring down Missus Hermy..."

"Can't miss breakfast..." Hermione muttered to herself, sitting up in bed.

"Can twinkles says something?"

Hermione turned her sleepy eyes to the house-elf and nodded.

"Twinkles wishes Missus Hermy Happy Birthday," the elf said timidly, "Twinkles got Missus Hermy a present." The tiny creature pulled a tiny box, carefully wrapped in brown paper, from behind her and handed it to Hermione.

"Oh, thank you, Twinkles," Hermione said, giving a warm smile. She tore off the twine around the box and then ripped the paper from the tiny box. The box was just a simple wooden one with a bronze hinge, and her name was inscribed over the top. She opneed it to find a small shard of glass (rounded at the edges, though on the side facing outward, the glass had a sharp point) surrounded by a silver bit of wire and then twisted into a circle as a ring.

At first glance, it was something that looked like it was found under the dirt, but as she stared at it longer, Hermione liked it more and more.

"Twinkles also put a spell on the rock, Missus Hermy," Tinkles said, looking happy at Hermione's reaction, "When a someone lies, the rock loses the point!"

Hermime had never heard of a spell like that before and was incredibly curious, but before she could ask anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said, andTwinkles moved to the door and pulled it open slightly. When she saw who it was, the elf let them in.

"You're still in bed?" Lily Potter when she entered the room.

"Good morning, Mother," Hermione said witha smile.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," her mother said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "How it feel not being at Hogwarts?"

"Strange," she said, "worse than on September first even."

"Well, if it's any consolation, your father and I have a special present for you- once you come down for lunch that is."

"It's already lunchtime?" Hermione exclaimed, jumping out of bed, "No wonder my stomach hurts!"

As she moved around the room, picking out what she wanted, she missed the sad look on her mother's face.

"Mia?" Lily said, after a minute of watching her daughter.

"Yes, Mother?"

"You know that your father and I love you very much?" Hermione paused in front of the mirror and looked at her mother's reflection.

"Of course," she said slowly, "Why do you ask?"

"Just preparing you for your present, darling," Lily said. Hermione stared at her mother's refelction for a minute before straightening and turning to face her.

"I-I'll meet you downstairs, mother," she said.

Something flickered in her mother's eyes before fading and being replaced by a smile. "Yes, of course."

Watching her mother leave the room, Hermione felt a strange feeling come over her.

"Twinkles," she called out, and the elf came out of the bathroom. "Is my bath ready?"

~-0-~

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart," her father said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning, Daddy," she said.

"Happy birthday, Mione!" Harry said from his spot at the dining table.

"Harry! You're eating," their mother chided.

"Oh, give him a break," their father replied, pulling out a chair for his daughter. "It's their birthday!"** ****

"Happy birthday to you too, Harry," Hermione said, taking her seat.

"What was that present you mentioned, Mother?" Hermione asked after a few moments of morning chatter.

"You-You haven't told her yet?" her father asked.

"Told me what?" she asked just as her brother asked, "Told her what?"

"Hermione, dear," Lily Potter said, taking her daughter's hand, "You're getting married."

~-0-~

It was like time stopped.

She knew that she had to get married at one point or another. She just didn't realize how soon it would have been. She would be getting married.

Not that she didn't have her little fantasies about it, of course. Her own Prince Charming, the perfect white dress, and her father walking her down the aisle, and the at the end, she'd say her "I do" while looking into the eyes of her Prince.

But it wasn't supposed to happen so soon. She was supposed to have more time. She was supposed to go to France, where Fleur said she'd introduce her to a great Healer, who offered to take her in as a trainee. She was supposed to help more people. She was supposed to make her own name. But most of all, she was supposed to chose her Prince.

"Who?" she croaked out after nearly 10 minutes of Harry yelling at their parents. 10 minutes of them trying to figure out what was wrong. 10 minutes for her to realize that it was over.

"Do you remember the Head Boy at Hogwarts, 2 years ago?" her mother said, instantly by her side, "He was at the top of his class and he's so smart- he's perfect."

"Who?" she repeated, not missing how her mother left out his name.

She hesitated for the slightest second before answered. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

* * *

Author's note: This has just been dying to be written, so here it is!

Hermione got slightly OC at the end but I feel like shock would hit her first in this situation before she actually got mad. Also, the time period supposed to be late 1800, around 1880-1890 (ish). So the word usage is a little off, but I'll get better, I promise!

** Technically the Potters don't know Hermione's real age, so they just have her the same birthday as Harry.

Review please! I jut want to make sure this is indecent before continuing with it!

Till next chapter,

***Star***


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasure to meet you, Mr Riddle

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redisibuted for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

Author's Note: I got some positive reviews so I think I'm going to continue on with this!

* * *

Chapter 2: My Prince Charming

"Gin, you've got to talk to her," Harry whispered to his girlfriend, "She's not talking to anyone and she hasn't left her room in 3 days."

"Has she cried yet?" Ginny whispered back.

"I don't think so..." Harry said, "That's good, though, right?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you useless prat," Ginny muttered.

"I can hear you!" Hermione called out, burying herself farther into her blankets. _I'm not stupid_...

The door opened a crack and Hermione could see Ginny's brown eyes peeking through it. "Hermione, I'm coming in..."

Hermione replied with something that made Ginny giggle and Harry's eyes widen.

"Come on now, I'm sure you don't mean that," Ginny said through her laughs, closing the door behind her. "Gods, why is it so dark in here?"

"Oh, but I do, Ginevra " Hermione replied, "And if you open the shades, I will curse you to become so hideous- and it will be permanent!- even a Hufflepuff wouldn't want to marry you!"

Ginny immediately moved away from the shades. She then moved to the bed, where Hermione had nestled herself.

"Ew, are these apples?" Ginny asked, picking up the core of one.

"I like fruit," Hermione replied simply, flipping onto her stomach.

"No, you don't," Ginny say, tugging on the blankets, "You cried at your 6th birthday party because you didn't like fruit. You ended up getting a second cake!"

"Yes, and that was the first of two times I've EVER asked for anything," Hermione said into her pillow, "The other thing was to let me travel. That's it, TWO things, ONLY TWO!" She let out a frustrated yell into her pillow.

"Oh, poor you," Ginny said, crawling into the bed and laying next to her friend, "You're getting married to the smartest, most handsome, charming, man to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, and yet you're complaining!"

"And you're getting married to the love of your life, but you still complain about his bad job in bed, TO HIS SISTER!" Hermione replied.

"Hm, true enough."

"And weren't you the one who told us about that dark magic he'd been practicing when we were in second year?"

"Yes, but other than that, you have nothing against him."

"I don't want to get married, Gin, not now at least!"

"I know."

"I want to go to France!"

"I know."

"I want to train under that Healer Fleur said she'd introduce me to!"

"I heard he was handsome," Ginny said, nonchalantly.

"I know!"

"So what was your plan with that?"

"I have no idea..." That set the two girls into giggles.

"But what I don't understand is why you've chosen to coop yourself up like this," Ginny said after a few moments, "I'd have thought you would go and fight till they saw it your way."

"There's no point." Hermione answered, "They won't see it my way."

"You aren't one to not try."

"I'm not one to put effort into a lost cause." That made Ginny silent.

"Come on," Ginny said, pulling Hermione up, "Harry said he would be coming by for dinner tonight; I need to leave before then, but I also need to make sure that you look perfect for it!"

~-0-~

"See?" Ginny said, finishing the lacing on Hermione's corset, "Not so hard, was it?"

Hermione let out a gasp when Ginny tightened the laces even more. A knock sounded on the door, and Ginny let go of the laces so she could go and open it. Hermione took this as her chance to breathe.

"Mrs Potter," Ginny greeted.

"Ginny," Hermione's mother replied, "Your brother is downstairs, waiting for you."

"I- Right," she said, and waved bye to Hermione before quickly leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," her mother said, taking Ginny's place, and lacing the strings even tighter. Hermione bit back a gasp.

"He's a Slytherin," she said.

"You were never one for house prejudices- that's Harry."

"He's_ literally_ a Slytherin," she responded. "And h-"

"Hermione," her mother cut in, "The only reason- the _only_ reason, that you are getting married to him, is that... well, it's only because if you and Tom do get married, Marvolo Gaunt promised that he'd go through with an Unforgivable Vow saying that he won't support Grindelwald."

Hermione let out a gasp, even though her mother hadn't pulled on the strings.

"So we, Tom and I, are basically a part of a business deal."

"Yes..."

"I wasn't asking."

~-0-~

It would be an understatement to say that the dinner was awkward.

"A pleasure to meet you," Hermione said when Marvolo Gaunt's eyes fell on her. Behind him was his son and grandson. Next to Morfin Gaunt was his wife, Victoria. She looked out of place with her large blue eyes and blonde hair. Hermione avoided Tom's eyes at all costs.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet my future granddaughter-in-law," Marvolo said. To say the least, Hermione did not like the look he was giving her.

"And you too, Mr Riddle

She kept rubbing the stone on the ring Twinkles had given her. Very rarely was it at its original point throughout the dinner.

It didn't miss her notice that Tom was doing everything he could to steer the conversation away from the wedding. Not that he was successful mind, but he did manage to tone down all awkwardness, which she was grateful for.

Eventually though, the men went to the study and Hermione was left with her mother and Victoria.

"Well, we should probably start making plans for the wedding, right?" Victoria said, looking very unsure of herself. That was when Hermione realized Victoria was only a few years older than herself.

"Yes, we should," Lily said, "I have some plans in the sitting room."

~-0-~

Somehow, she managed to get away and escape to the library. Hermione knew she wouldn't have too much time before her mother sent Twinkles searching for her, but even a few moments away from floral patterns and what type of glitter should be used would be heavenly.

The library was basically Hermione's second bedroom. Harry made more than a few jokes about how it should just be named "Hermione's room" rather than the "The library." No one found it nearly as funny as he or their godfather did.

_"It was a joke, Mum!" _

_"Come on, Lil, lighten up! Even Jamesie thinks it's funny!" _

_"Wha- No! Sirius! Lily, I don't- Look, Hermione thinks it funny!" _

Walking between the shelves, her hands tracing the spines of books, Hermione smiled at the countless hours she'd spent here as a child.

_"Hermione!" Harry yelled, "Come out!" She ignored him. _

_"Ron says he sorry!" It was her journal. The book she'd wrote. _

_"Mione!" _

"Hello," a voice suddenly said, making her jump.

She cursed causing the person to chuckle. Hermione looked to her right, and found Tom Riddle at the end of the aisle.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay for positive reviews! I got some, so I decided to continue!

This chapter isn't as long as the last, but this ending is just perfect because it just is somehow. I find it that way at least... ;) Tom and Hermione interaction next chapter, but I hope I explain Hermione's feelings about this marriage properly? And of course, it is basically a business deal.

Tom's 'agreement' to the marriage is still unknown, but I'll be sure to bring that out soon. Since I'm determined to have this story entirely from Hermione's point of view, it may be a while, but I'll bring it in.

Was my Late 1800's language alright? And characterization? Ginny and Hermione need to have their girl moment after all ;)

Review!

Till next chapter,

***Star***


End file.
